The Lopez Family
by Naytana
Summary: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Lopez Family

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

**Pairing: Brittana.**

**Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).**

**Word Count: 2.2k**

**Summary**: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

* * *

"Santana" I roll my eyes and turn my head away from the pouting blonde in front of me, knowing that if I carry on looking at her then I will probably end up giving into her begging. "Please, please, please" she continues her pleading and I bite my lip.

I know that I will give into her because I am just a big softie when it comes to Brittany, but I like to tease her and make her beg for things. Its fun and she ends up promising to fuck me senseless if I agree to do things.

Its a fair agreement in my opinion.

"If you agree to let the glee club come over then I promise to be your sex slave for a full day" see? I wasn't lying. God, and people think that I am the one that only thinks about sex. They all think that Brittany is all so sweet and innocent when really that isn't the case at all.

She is definitely worse than me. In fact, she is so bad that my parents decided to make the pool house in the back yard into a small bungalow for us both.

"Okay, okay" I smile as Brittany's pout turns into a grin and a small squeal of excitement escapes from her lips. "Are you sure that you're ready to let them know? Because you and I both know that we will have to explain everything as soon as we go through the gates" I ask my girlfriend nervously, snuggling into her side.

Brittany sighs and I know that she is struggling with her thoughts right now.

Yes, part of me wants to also tell everybody about our lives and what they don't know - which is basically everything. But the other part thinks that they don't even deserve to know.

Not one of the glee members have even tried to get to know either of us over the past three years of being apart of this club. They don't even fucking know either of our birthdays are, not even Quinn does.

"I suppose that we have had this coming and they were all bound to find out one way or another about our lives, San" Brittany answers me, the tone of her voice telling me that she's just as nervous about this as I am. "Yes, they will most likely yell and question why we keep things from them but we need to just answer everything truthfully. No more lies or games" she's looking at me sternly so I hold my hands up in defense.

"I promise baby. No more games" I whisper while looking into her bright blue eyes. She smiles widely at me and brings her hands up to cup my heads. "No more lies" I add on before slowly leaning forward to close the gap between our lips.

But with our luck obviously, the kiss does not last long as we hear footsteps getting closer to the choir room. Honestly, I really do not know why Brittany and I came to glee early but we even beat fucking Berry here so that must be saying something.

"Santana, Brittany. Why are you here this early? You're usually ridiculously late and if I remember correctly, Santana you told us that you wasn't going to be joining us today as we had to drop out of the competition" I roll my eyes and give Brittany a look as to say 'I can't deal with this bitch right now' causing her to giggle.

"We had an idea" Brittany beams happily and Rachel just nods her head, taking her seat right at the front.

Fucking hell, why did Brittany have to convince me to let her and the others come over to our house?

I don't mind Quinn, Puck, Sugar or the Asians and maybe Wheezy but the rest just annoy the fuck out of me.

Brittany is lucky I love her.

I guess one good thing that will come out of all of this is getting to see the shocked looks on the glee clubs faces when we tell them everything.

"Tana, are we telling them about us?" Brittany whispers into my ear and shuffles closer to me so that our legs are brushing against each other slightly. I turn to face her and shrug my shoulders a little.

"We might as well. They will probably just figure it out anyway when we walk into the house" I whisper back to her, both of us too busy off in our own little world to notice the rest of the glee club starting to walk through the doors of the room.

"Okay. We should tell them when we get home so we don't have all the school knowing our business" she says to me in agreement and I hum at her words.

Opening my mouth, I was about to say something else to her but I get cut of by the annoying voice of the stupid big white whale. "Hey! What was your idea?" he shouts loudly to us, trying to get our attention as we start to giggle at each other.

"So we don't have to drop out of the competition, my Mama said we are welcome to rehearse at my house in our dance studio" I inform them all, watching with a smirk as each and every one of their jaws drop open. Yes, they all may think that I am a cold-hearted bitch but I actually do care about glee club.

Even if they all annoy me, I still love them and that is something that I will never admit out loud to anybody other than Brittany.

"Are you for real right now? You're actually letting the glee club come over to your house? Wow, I never thought that I would see the day" Quinn teases with a smirk and I huff, folding my arms over my chest defensively. Does she really have to question everything?

It is honestly annoying at times.

Like, why doesn't she just go along with things instead of questioning it?

"Yes, she is" Brittany answers for me when she realizes that I am not answering anytime soon. "We will probably just make it on time for her mom coming home if we leave now" everybody turns to look at Mr Shue who is smiling at us all happily.

"Lets get going then, we can take the mini bus. Will you be able to drive since we don't even know where we are going?" he asks and I nod my head stiffly. This is really happening, they are actually going to all rind out about mine and Brittany's life.

Crap.

They are going to go crazy with questions.

"Fine, but Britt is sitting in the front with me and not anybody else" I say, pointing to them all before standing up and leading everybody outside to the school's mini-bus. You know, my mother is going to be so shocked when we turn up at home with the glee club.

She knows that we have told them nothing.

She knows how hard it is for us both to open up to new people.

"Britt you know that Mama will probably faint or something when she sees everybody" I chuckle as everybody continues to follow us, not saying a single word. I think that they are all still in shock that I agreed for them to come back to my house to rehearse.

Trust me, I am still in shock that we will both be confessing to everything but Britt and I need to practice as much as we can to get into collage. We need every opportunity we have to rehearse and perform.

"Yeah, I know. The glee club will be worse though, especially when they see Crisanna" a smirk forms on my face at Brittany's words because she is right. They will end up thinking that they are being pranked or something like that. I've got to admit that it will be hilarious though.

"Who is Crisanna?" Puck asks, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips teasingly. Dick. I punch him in the arm and send him a warning glare. He holds his hands up and my scowl only deepens. No way is he getting his manly hands all over that girl. For one, she is a lesbian and even if she wasn't, I still wouldn't of let Puck near her.

I've slept with Puck; it was one of the worst experiences of my life so far and not just because he had the opposite parts to what I love.

He was sweaty.

Aggressive.

Nothing like sex with Brittany who takes her time caressing my body and complimenting me.

"Lets get going. Oh shit, B, answer that" I throw my phone at Brittany next to me when it starts to buzz as I start up the car. No driving and on the phone at the same time. That is the kind of shit that gets people killed all of the time in car accidents.

Not that stupid to do it.

"Hello? Oh hey mini twinnie's" I send Brittany a confused glance. Why would Jade and Reya be ringing me? And most importantly how? The girls are fucking 4 years old, how the hell have they managed to ring me? "Tana is driving, we're on the way back home now. She misses you too, love you too. Bye" Brittany giggles and hangs up the phone.

"Those girls are crazy" she laughs and puts into my pocket. I look at her expectantly. "Dani let them phone you because they was missing you and wondering when we was getting home" Brittany explains and I nod my head at her. She is right, they are crazy but I love them. Their adorable.

"What girls?" fucking hell Puckerman. Does he ever stop.

"They are 4" I say with a disgusted eye roll.

He seriously has no class at all when it comes to girls. It is actually gross. He needs to find a girl that can get him whipped like I did to stop me sleeping around.

"Ew, Puckerman" Mercedes says and Tina nods her head in agreement. "Satan, I thought that you are from Lima heights adjacent?" she sniggers and I shrug my shoulders at her, quickly glancing over to Brittany and giving her a look that tells her to answer for me.

"Santana has never liked in Lima heights, but she spent most of her time at her Abuela's who does. She has always lived here in the high maintenance part of Lima; her mother is a lawyer" she explains and shares another look with me. I know she is thinking about her own mother and our fathers so I send her a comforting smile.

"Its okay babe" I whisper quietly so that only she can hear me and my heart breaks when I see a stray tear roll down her cheek. I've spent many sleepless nights, trying to comfort a crying Brittany and I hate it when she gets herself all worked up.

But it is understandable, I still get upset thinking about my father and then she has to comfort me at times. Pulling up to the gates of the house, I hear a few gasps from in the back when I lean out of the window to punch in the code, making them open up wide for me to drive through.

"Holy shit."

"Oh my God."

"Wow."

"This place is nice" I roll my eyes at their comments. You'd think that they have never seen a friggin house before by the way they were acting. Sure it is more like a mansion, but still.

Letting out a small breath, I pull up beside the four other cars that are outside and turn to face Brittany. A few tears are still making their way down her face, so I lift my hands to cup her cheeks and wipe them away with my thumbs softly.

"They are still looking over us, okay? We haven't lost them, okay?" I speak to her and she nods her head with a slight sniffle. "Come on, lets go" my voice is a little louder now and the people behind us jump a little before shuffling out of the mini bus.

"We will explain everything so don't yell or jump to any conclusions" Brittany says and the others just look confused as the follow us inside.

Here we go, lets just get this over with.

* * *

**A/N: I'm backkkkk! Sorry for not posting any new story's lately! **

**So, what do you think Brittany and Santana are hiding? Why haven't they told the glee club what they are hiding? **

**The next chapter explains a few things ;) I promise to update ASAP with a LONGER chapter, so review and let me know what you think of this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Lopez Family

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters of Glee that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

Pairing: Brittana.

Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).

Word Count: 2.6k

Summary: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N:**

**azwildcats - not yet ;)**

**Pikibear - Daniela is 16, Rafael is 18, Jade and Reya are 4 and Clarissa is 4 months! cool, what one is your name?**

**So you all wanted to find out what they are hiding; here it is...**

* * *

"Tana"

"Britty"

"Tana"

"Britty"

As soon as we steo foot onto the house, two small girls run up to us and throw themseleves into our arms. I lift Jade up onto my hip, Brittany doing the same with Reya, and the girl beams at me widely. "Hey baby, you want to come into our house for a little while?" I ask her and she nods her head enthusiastically.

Usually, Brittany and I would stay over here in this house with everybody instead of going over to our place. But since we have to explain things, I think it would be best if we were in our own home so we feel more comfortable and I know that it would upset the twins if they couldn't come along with us.

Brittany and I are close with them and we like to spend as much time together as possible, so leaving them here when we are home is kind of mean. Plus they will probably throw a tantrum anyway if we did.

"No offence, Santana, but aren't you already at your house?" Kurt says with his high pitched voice and eyebrows raised. I just send him a look and roll my eyes. Really, this is why people think that Brittany is stupid and I am a bitch; they jump to conclusions quickly. They don't let us explain things fully before thinking that they have all the right answers when really they are wrong.

"No. This is my house with mama, Tana and Britty live outside in their house" Reya tells him with an annoyed facial expression causing Brittany to snigger at her. Now I know what Brittany and Crisanna mean when they say that she is exactly like me.

Speaking of Crisanna, where the hell is she and the others?

Normally she would of came straight up to me when we walk through the door along with the twins and Clarissa.

"Where is everybody?" I ask the two girls whilst motioning with my head for the glee club to follow us through the house. You know, it would be wierd if the glee club are this quiet but I kind of figured that they would be.

They are all trying to figure out what is going on and what Reya meant by we live outside. For all they know, Brittany lives with her family. They don't know that she has no family, that she hasn't since she was four years old and lived me me ever since.

"Mama is working and Cris, Raf and Dani went to the store with Rissa" Jade explains to us both and I nod my head. Its good that they aren't here right now. I think its for the best that we explain everything to the gleeks before they finally meet my family.

Once we get outside, we quickly lead the others around the pool and towards our house. It is quite large for only having a couple of rooms.

Putting Jade down, I pull my key out of my cheerio jacket pocket and unlock the door before walking inside. I can practically see the clogs in everybody's heads turning when we get to living room as they figure things out one by one. Its obvious by now that we both live together and are more than friends because of the couplely pictures that are placed along the fire place and DVD cases.

"Make yourself comfortable and we will explain things before we start rehearsal because we need Crisanna as she has the keys to the studio today" Brittany says and flops down beside me, letting her legs drape over my lap. I give her a smile and look over to the twins who are huddled together on the love seat before scanning over everybody else.

"Okay, do you want me to speak?" I ask Brittany, knowing how hard it is for her to talk about her parents. She always gets worked up and ends up having trouble breathing, resulting in her having a panic attack which she hasn't had for a while now thank God. Its scary when it happens but it has happened so often now that I've learnt how to deal with it.

My girlfriend nods her head without saying a word and I can already see the tears glimmering in her eyes. My heart drops at the sight and I shuffle closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. She burries her face into my neck and I leave a light kiss to her forehead.

"My mama and Brittany's mother were best friends whilst growing up - they were unsperable" I start off and I can see that I have got everybody's attention, but my attention is on Brittany who is quietly whimpering.

This is going to be hard for us both, but I know that it is what we have to do. We have to stop lying to everybody and let them know the real us.

We can't do that if they don't know about our parents.

"Our fathers were also best friends. They all stayed close throughout collage and university. Its weird but they ended up getting pregnant at the same time" I smile faintly to try and stop my own tears, I need to be strong for Brittany. "Both our parents had the same jobs; our mothers being lawyers and our fathers in the army."

I can feel Brittany's breathing against my arm speading up and I know what is happening. My eyes widen when I pull away from Brittany and see tears streaming down her cheeks whilst she tries to muffle her sobs.

Her face has turned a lightly shade of red and she is gasping slightly. "Baby, breathe for me. Calm down" I say to her calmly, trying to fight my tears. I hate seeing her like this and only being able to do so much about it. I feel helpless but I have to stay calm so that she does.

I take Brittany's hand and hold it to my heart. "Feel that, Britt?" I ask her and she nods her head, "try and match your heart to mine babe." She shakes her head.

"I... C-can't" she chokes out through her sobs and ragged breathing. I sqeeze her hand encouragingly.

"Match my breathing baby. Breathe in...out and in... and out" I tell her and I can see her steadily coping my words so that her breaths come out in time with mine causing me to smile, knowing that she is calming down. "That better? Its okay, its hard for me too" I coo to her softly, using my thumbs to brush away the tears underneath her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispers to me and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to my cheek before burring herself into my neck once more. "You can continue now baby" I giggle at her words and roll my eyes at her cuteness.

Damn, I am so lucky to call her my girlfriend.

She is so adorable.

Sweet.

Funny.

Incred- No, Santana. Don't start this now.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turn back to the glee club who are looking at us both with shock and confustion.

"As I was saying, our mother were pregnant with us at the same time. But there was some complications with Brittany's birth" my grip around my girlfriend tightens and she shakes her head to let me know that she is okay, lacing her fingers through mine as she does so.

"My mother died while giving birth to me" to say I am shocked that Brittany is speaking up right now is an understatement. I thought she wouldn't talk until we got back over to the other house because I know how hard it is for her to tell people about us. "I never knew her and my father had to pull out of the army for three years to take care of me" she carrys on and I know that she needs to explain things.

"But then he went back and I stayed here with Santana as her mother is my Godmother. But then four years ago we got bad news" my breath hitches and I can't hold my tears back any longer, bursting into tears. My sobs echoing around the room as I throw myself at Brittany.

She holds me tight and I cry hysterically into her chest. I can still remember when my mother told us both the news. I remember the way Brittany and I both collapsed to the floor in tears, trying to comfort each other at the same time. It was like part of me had been ripped off.

"Our fathers were killed by a bomb that went of beside them. They were too late to escape" Brittany continues, rubbing her hands up and down my back comfortingly. "I know baby, I know. Just let it all out" she coos and it makes me feel slightly better.

"Tana" I lift my head to Jade who also has small tears in her eyes and my heart breaks as I mentally curse myself. Talking about my papa must be worst for the twins because they didn't even get to meet him, just like Brittany didn't meet her mom.

"It makes us sad too that we didn't meet papa, but he is looking at us now. He isn't gone, he just isn't here remember?" I chuckle at Reya when she says the words that I always say to them when they get upset.

Reya grins at the fact she made me laugh, "thank you" I say to her and she just smiles. "Anyway, since our fathers died; my mother became Brittany's legal guardian and she has lived with us ever since" I carry on, picking up from where my girlfriend stopped. "But then when we we turned 15, we realised something" my heart is beating loudly in my chest.

I can practically hear it in my chest because I know that what we are about to say could make the people around us, hate us. And as much as I may say I don't mind if I do, I don't want that to happen.

"We realised that we were in love with each other and we have been since we were 13 when we first kissed" Brittany finished off for me and I squeeze her hand thankfully, sending her a loving stare. "We got together and mama L got this built so we could have our own place as Santana's cousins, Daniela and Rafael, were moving into the house also."

"They moved in because their parents were killed in a car crash" I explain when I notice Quinn, Artie and Puck send confused looks our way. "So that was 7 kids that mama had to look after" I chuckle and was about to carry on when Mike speaks up.

Whoa, that kid hardly ever talks.

I forgot that he was even here.

Oops.

"That is only 6" he corrects me and I bite my lip, knowing that they will probably be the most shocked when they here this next piece of information.

"Nope. Crisanna. She is my twin sister" I watch as every single one of their jaws drop open as their eyes almost pop out of their heads.

"No friggin way!"

"You have a twin?"

"How could I have not know this?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How come we have never seen her before?"

Just as I expected, all of the questions fly out of their mouths and I clear my throat awkwardly. "She attends Carmel High along with Daniela and Rafael but we wanted to come to Mckinley with Quinn. And Puck before you even think about it; you have no chance at all. For one, she has a girlfriend and two, she has a daughter" I tell him warningly to which his smile drops from his face. Pig. All men are to be honest.

"Is that everything?" Mr Shue asks, speaking up for the first time since we left school and I shake my head at him shyly.

"I'm not a b-i-t-c-h" I spell it out and then wince slightly when I hear three giggles.

"Tana, we can spell."

"Yeah, we're not stupid."

"She knows. She just thought that it would be better if she didn't actually say the word" Brittany tells the twins, still giggling beside me causing me to turn and pout at her. "Aw, baby. Don't use that pout on me its not fair because you make me feel bad" she says, also starting to pout.

"You can't use your pout then. That is not fair either" I scold her playfully, lifting my hand to tug on her bottom lip gently making her laugh and wiggle her eyebrows. "You're a dork" shaking my head, I can't help the laughter that escapes my lips.

"Wait, what do you mean? You're not the B word? Not to be rude or anything, but you kind of are" Blaine points out and my laughter stops instantly to look at him, making his eyes go wide with fear thinking that I am about to hurt him. It makes me crack up even more.

But I stop when Brittany elbows me in the stomach lightly. "San, stop. You're freaking everybody out; they've never seen you laugh so much" she says with a giggle and I roll my eyes because she is just as bad as me. "She is not a bitch, and I am not stupid. I have the highest GPA at mckinley at the moment" if it wasn't for Brittany, I would of burst out laughing once more.

The looks on everybody's faces right now are priceless.

Shit, I wish that I had a camera right now.

"Why pretend then?" Tina is the one to ask the question that I know everybody is thinking.

Brittany looks over to me, wanting me to answer. "Because it was high school, we wanted to fit in and be popular, not targeted because we are different from everybody. A dumb blonde cheerleader and her bitchy cheerleader best friend are the typical high school girls unlike the two lebians who are actually really cheesy and mushy" I grin at Brittany and she puckers her lips to me. Without hesitation, I close the gap between us and smile against her lips.

"I guess that makes sense" Puck says inturrupting the silence that fell upon us and most importantly, the lip lock between Brittany and I. Damn. Fucking cock block.

"Okay, so how about we go rehearse? I think they should be back from the store by now?"

* * *

**A/N: yaaayyyyy! ;) now you all know what their secrets were. But is that all? Is there more that they are not telling? ;) Maybe, maybe not ;) **

**So review and let me know what you all think about this chapter and if you have any suggestions about more secrets they could have, then let me know. I will update as soon as I can!**

**-Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Lopez Family

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters of Glee that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

Pairing: Brittana.

Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).

Word Count: 2.1k

Summary: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N:**

**Brittandsan4evs -** Always a tease ;)

**snixxjuice214 - **All for good reasons!

**Pikibear - **Quinn and some of the others will stay this chapter & Quinn didn't know anything or keep Beth. She still gave her up for adoption just like on the show.

**Glee4ever123 - **Meet them in this chapter!

**tinygleek - **The baby is Santana's niece.

**taciiamayy - **The little twinnies definitely know stuff, but will they be the ones to slip up or not? ;)

* * *

"Yo, Cris? You got the keys for the studio?" I shout through the house, walking into the living room where the rest of my family are sitting, minus my mama who is still probably working in her office. A collective round of gasps are heard when the glee club see my twin sister and I just roll my eyes at them.

It is my twin so she is obviously going to look exactly like me.

What else did they expect?

And they call Britt-Britt stupid.

Idiots.

"Holy crap, you look so much alike" Quinn gasps and I shrug my shoulders casually towards her. I see Clarissa, causing a grin to form on my face and I lift her from Daniela's arms. She starts to giggle cutely when I spin her around in my arms.

"Why do you need the keys from and who the hell are all these people? Also Mama's Ipod is still in the stereo so you don't have to use yours or Britts" Crisanna tells me, handing the keys to the studio over to Brittany. You know, we really should get more keys to that room because one between us all is just not enough.

All of us use the studio; Crisanna, Daniela, Brittany and I. On the weekends we give dance lessons to little children that can't afford to pay for dance school and then the rest of the week we usually just go in there when we are bored or something. Its just like a real dance studio, but also has quite a large stage also. There's mirrors and dance beams.

It took a lot of persuading for my mama to finally cave in and get it built - but it was worth it. Plus, she pretty much built it as a congratulations gift for Brittany and I anyway.

"This is Tana and Britty's glee club. They need to rehearse" Jade explains to the others and I nod in agreement to what the little girl is saying whilst still bouncing Clarissa on my lap. "Tana, can we watch? Please, please, please, please" tapping my chin lightly, I pretend to be thinking, making the smaller Latina in front of me pout.

Reya soon joins in on the pouting and I give into their cuteness. "Okay, okay. Are you all coming?" I turn to Rafael and he nods his head, standing up to follow us out to the studio. "Cris, where is Tia? She is normally here all the time?" Tia is Crisanna's girlfriend of a year and is usually here at our house with all of us.

"She said something about taking Mollie to the park but she will be over in a couple of hours to spend dinner with us" Crisanna tells me and reaches out to take her daughter from my arms. "Isn't that right baby? Mama going to be back later" she coos and I smile when Clarissa grins up at her. They are both adorable together and it is so cute to watch them interact.

"What are you even rehearsing? Like what do you have to do?" Daniela asks with a confused frown once we enter the studio and turns around to look at the glee club, Brittany and I for an answer. Honestly, I don't even know what the hell we are going to be rehearsing here today.

"I was thinking; we could do a group number, a solo and then a duet. The thing is we need to choose who will be doing to duet and the solo and what songs we will be using" Mr Shue speaks up and I actually kind of forgot he was even here to be honest.

What? He was being quite.

You can't expect somebody to be that quite and then for me to remember that they are still here.

Most of them are being quite though.

I guess that they are all still in shock over everything we have just told them.

Imagine if we told them the whole of the truth, they would of all most likely fainted or something like that. Maybe we should tell Quinn about everything, you know, invite her to stay over and explain what we missed out?

"Brittana, Brittana, Brittana" Rafael chants, doing small fist pumps as he does so causing the twins to giggle and Puck, Quinn and Sugar to snigger behind me. I roll my eyes at the mash-up name my family gave to Brittany and I. But I've got to admit that it is sort of a badass mash-up name. Brittany likes Santittany better, although that sounds wanky.

Which reminds me, Britt-Britt owes me a day of being my sex slave. I will make sure that that definitely happens before the end of this week. Maybe the day after tomorrow we can skip school and have the full day of making love to each other. Damn, we for sure have to do that.

"Brittany and Santana for the duet? I'd like to see that happen" everybody turns to Rachel with their jaws dropped open and their eyes wide. Is this happening right now? Is Rachel Berry actually giving up the chance to sing in a competition? Oh my fucking God. What is happening to this world? "Do you have anything prepared already or do we have to work on a brand new number for you guys?" Rachel asks, ignoring all of the looks and snapping me back into reality.

My eyes lock with Brittany's and she nods her head with a shy smile, holding her hand of for me to take. She laces her fingers with mine and leads me up to the stage, kissing me on the cheek before winking towards Daniela who presses play on the Ipod. The instrumental version of Emeli Sande and Labrinth's 'beneath your beautiful' fills our ears and we immediately get lost in the music, singing and dancing in with each other.

The routine is the tango, but also a little bit of salsa and contemporary. It fits perfectly and you can see the connection Brittany and I have through the moves we are doing. It goes perfectly with the song we are singing. We put this piece together when we first got together and has been our favourite ever since.

Once we finish and the music fades out, I can only hear the applause faintly as Brittany pulls me into her. I smile breathlessly when she wraps her arms around my waist and dips her head down slightly to connect our lips. One of my hands move up to cup her cheek and my other arm wraps around her neck, deepening the kiss a little. "Baby, you are amazing" she breathes out against me, her lips brushing over mine as she does so.

"You are too. I love you" I grin and peck her lips softly before leading her off of the stage and towards everybody else who are still clapping and whistling over our performance. "So what do you think?" I ask, already knowing what the answer will be. That routine is awesome and we both know it.

"That is definitely on our set list. Wow. Brittany I knew you are a good dancer, but I had no idea you were just as good" Mr Shue comments, looking over to me in disbelief. Whatever. Its not like they didn't have the chance to find out I can dance like my Britt-Britt. I swear, this is like the only time Brittany and I have performed together in front of the glee club, except from that time we performed Valarie. But that didn't count because we didn't do the choreography for that; Mike did.

"I'm thinking we can do don't stop believing as our group number and then Mercedes can handle our solo" Mr Shue says and we all smile in agreement, thankful that he has not given all the numbers to Rachel and Finn like he usually does. It is about fucking time, its the last friggin competition and he has only just realized that the judges want to see more than the white whale and dwarf.

"Are we using the old choreography for don't stop believing?" Artie asks, pulling Sugar to sit on his lap. I roll my eyes at him; I've have never really liked Artie because he hasn't tried to hide his feelings for Brittany that well. Even though he didn't know we were together, he tried to get her to date him and honestly, it annoyed the fuck out of us both.

Brittany is mine.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

She has been ever since I got my head out of my ass and told her I was in love with her which was honestly the best day of my life because I finally got the girl of my dreams.

My soul-mate.

The love of my life.

"That would be good and we can do that song we did in the choir room the other day with Mercedes singing lead?" Puck says with his eyebrows raised, looking between everybody as we all nod out heads in agreement.

Wow.

That was easier than I thought it would be.

I was thinking we all would at least have three fights before agreeing on one of the songs we were going to perform.

"I guess our work here is done then" Mr Shue says with a tight-lipped smile.

I lift my head to meet Brittany's eyes and lean towards her, dipping my head so that I can whisper into her ear. "Babe, I think that we should invite Quinn to spend the night and tell her everything we missed out. She deserves to know; she's our best friend and is the only one that has actually tried to get to know us" she nods her head and snakes her arms around my waist.

"Quinn" Brittany calls her over and she raises her eyebrow perfectly before slowly walking over to us. "Can you stay over tonight? We want to explain the things we missed out to you because we thought you should know" Quinn bites her lip and I know she is debating weather or not to stay. She is a nerd and we have school tomorrow so she is probably freaking out.

"Fine, okay" she finally agrees with a warm smile as she looks down at mine and Brittany's interlaced hands that are resting on my stomach. "You guys are actually pretty cute together" Quinn's comment makes me blush and I bury my head into Brittany's neck whilst she just laughs quietly at me.

"You all can go now" I say with a chuckle, noticing that all the gleeks are looking our way.

Time for dinner and then to explain things to Quinn.

Damn, that means no sexy times for Brittany and I tonight with Quinn down the hall.

Maybe we can if we are quiet.

I turn to Brittany and I wiggle my eyebrows at her, causing her to burst out laughing because she knows full well what I am thinking right now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is just the rehearsal and the meeting between the glee club and the rest of Santana's family. The next chapter will be the dinner and some unholy trinity, who doesn't love those three together? ****Also, just to be clear, Artie and Brittany were never officially a couple in this story but Artie had a thing for Brittany. **

**So, any ideas on what else they might be hiding? Is it something big or something small? Or maybe both? ;) I promise to update as soon as I can with a longer chapter so review and let me know what you think of this chapter :) !**

**-Much Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Lopez Family**

**Rating: **M

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana

**Chapter: **4

**Word Count: **

**Summary: **Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N: 2.9k**

**taciiamayy - **Maybe they got scholarships, maybe something bigger ;)

**me - **The twins weren't home alone, their mother was working from home.

**Spencer007 **- Yes, she is.

* * *

You know, after hiding things for so long, I have got to admit that it feels good to finally be let out the whole truth to Quinn. She deserves to know the truth because she is probably one of the only people that has tried with Brittany and I. Quinn has been our other best friend since we were 6 and it is time to let her in.

She is definitely going to be shocked. And then she will be hurt because we didn't tell her. Then finally, she will be happy for us. I know Quinn and what she is like and that just makes this whole thing a little less scary. The only thing I am dreading is that Quinn might accidentally slip up and tell people about our life.

I hope she doesn't because I really don't know what we would do if she did.

This is real shit and if it get out then serious things could happen to us both. Like we could get fired and we can't be doing with that because our jobs are important to us.

We need them.

Taking a deep breath, I sit down on the love seat and pull Brittany onto my lap as Quinn sits opposite us. She is looking at us intently, wanting to know desperately what else we are hiding from her.

Okay. It is time to come clean.

"Dime si es necesario que me detenga" I whisper into her ear, wrapping my arms around her body and giving her waist a tight squeeze. She nods her head and presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Lo haré" she replies to me softly and I can feel my heart break in my chest for the girl before me, knowing that she does not deserve anything that she has gone through in her life. She deserves the best and the best is what I am going to give her for as long as we are together. Which is hopefully for forever. Brittany is my soul-mate.

Quinn is quiet, looking expectantly between us both. "After our fathers died and Brittany moved in with us, something happened to her. We were 14 at the time and I remember Brittany telling me to wait in the car whilst she goes into the store for something" my grip tightens around Brittany and she curls into my body as my other hand finds its way to her blonde hair, soothingly running my fingers through it.

"What we didn't know is that a robbery was going on at the store at this moment, so I agreed and waited in the car. Until I heard a gun shot and a scream" tears form in my eyes as the images flash through my mind of Brittany laid on the floor surrounded by blood. "I got out of the car and ran inside, finding Brittany on the floor with blood all around her. Everybody in the store was screaming as I dropped down next to her and tried to stop the bleeding to her stomach."

My hand around her waist automatically moves to her stomach, letting my fingers dance across the scar that is just on the left of her belly button. "She was slipping in and out of consciousness and I thought it was over for her. I rang an ambulance and within a minute, we were both in the back of it and on the way to the hospital. She tried to phone the police, but the guy heard her and shot her in the stomach" Quinn's mouth is dropped open and tears are pooling in her eyes.

"I lost her about three times during surgery, but they managed to stop the bleeding and take out the bullet eventually and bring her back each time she died. She got so lucky and I am so thankful that they managed to save her" Brittany kisses the tears away from my cheeks when I let out a small sob and that is all it takes for me to break down completely in her arms.

"Shh... No llores bebé" she coos to me lovingly, rocking me gently as I cling to her desperately. I can't believe that my Britt-Britt died and I almost lost her. I can't believe somebody actually shot my Britt-Britt. My poor Britt-Britt. "Cálmate cariño, estoy aquí. Está bien" I do as she says to me and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"¡Gracias" I whisper into her ear before turning back to Quinn who is watching our interaction silently. She is probably shocked that Brittany is fluent in Spanish, but can you really think that with all the years of living with me, Brittany wouldn't be able to speak it fluently? Sometimes I actually think that she can speak it better than I can. "As I was saying, they saved her but she still has some problems" Brittany tenses up at my words.

Her eyes water and I squeeze her tighter, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "When the bullet entered her, it hit her womb and ended up having to get it taken out. Brittany can't ever get pregnant" I tell Quinn before kissing away the tears that are streaming silently down her cheeks. "She gets panicky will loud sudden noises and things like that" I continue as Brittany rests her head in the crook of my neck.

I can't believe that my Britt-Britt can never have a baby, I mean, she was born to be a mother and then that asshole took that away from her. But there is still other ways, right? Like I could carry the baby and we could look into adoption? But that doesn't mean that it hurts any less. Brittany knew from the beginning that she wanted to carry our children and that got taken away from her.

Okay, so enough with this sad things. I think we both have done enough crying for one day. "A year ago, we went to a trip to New York and there was this place that had a karaoke night. We went inside to check it out and did that performance that we just showed you guys" Brittany and I share hesitant glances. "An hour later, my phone started buzzing. The number was unknown, but I answered it anyway. It was Payton Lily" Quinn's mouth drops open.

"Somebody that worked at her record label was in the bar, filmed our performance and sent it to her. She tracked us down and then arranged a meeting with us. We both have been working there ever since as choreographer, singers, dancers" Quinn looks like she is about to faint right now and I don't blame her.

Imagine mine and Brittany's shock when she first offered Brittany and I the position to work with her. She was the owner of the worlds best record label for crying out loud and even though nobody outside of her record company knows who she really is, she is the most famous person in America.

"We have choreographed for many music video's and worked on load of albums for loads of different artists. We have also been working on our own albums and music video's, but they won't be released until after we graduate and move to New York" Brittany explains, speaking to Quinn for the first time since we came back over to our house.

"Just like all of Payton's employee's, we can't tell anybody we work for her except from our family until our work has been released and have her permission. We can't tell people what we work on or who we work with specifically. But as soon as our work has been released after graduation, it is going to be publicly announced that we work for her and are signed to her label. You can't speak a word of this to anybody, Quinn. All of this stays here" Brittany finishes off, sending Quinn a warning look.

Quinn puts her hand to her heart. "I promise. Thank you for letting me in though and trusting me enough to tell me everything" she says and the sincerity in her voice makes me smile at her. No matter how much we fight and argue with each other, I've got to admit that I do love Quinn.

"So, how about we go and see if dinner is ready?" I ask, tapping Brittany's thigh lightly. She gets up off of my lap and holds her hand out for me to take, which I do with a smile. God, her hands are always so fucking soft. Like baby soft. So smooth. "Baby, I tired" I pout and she rolls her eyes at me before scooping me into her arms bridal style.

I giggle and bury my head into her chest as my arms wrap around her neck tightly. "My bitch" I snigger and Brittany stops walking to look down at me with raised eyebrows. My eyes widen and before I know it, I am being thrown into the pool. As soon as I reach the surface again, I turn to Brittany with a scowl. She bursts out laughing as I mumble under my breath and jump out of the pool.

"I can't believe that you just did that, Brittany" I whine, walking towards my girlfriend with a scowl. "Why? You are my bitch" and that earns me a slap to the back of my head, making my scowl turn into a pout. "Fine! Fine! You are not my bitch. I am your bitch and every fucker knows it" Brittany giggles and I catch Quinn trying to hide her smile.

I give her the finger and grin wickedly before running towards Brittany and jumping on her, successfully making her wet. "Sannnnn" she groans, trying to push me off of her but failing miserably because of the tight hold I have on her. "Babe, get off of me. We need to get changed now" I get down off her and giggle when she cracks a smile. She can't stay mad at me for long. "Quinn, just head on it and we will be in after we got changed" Quinn nods her head and Brittany drags me back to our house.

About 10 minutes later, Brittany and I are dressed in our matching ducky onesies that she made us buy and are walking back towards the house. "Sometimes I wonder how anybody ever thinks that you are a badass, Santana" Brittany tells me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind as we walk through the patio doors and into the kitchen.

I giggle and tilt my head backwards, kissing her cheek softly. "Because it is only you that I'm all mushy mushy with" I lace my hands with Brittany's that are resting on my stomach as we walk through to the dining room where everybody is already sat, including Quinn. I smile over at her and then Brittany and I sit down next to Crisanna.

"Quinn, you better be careful tonight when you are sleeping in that house with these two. Their loud so you probably might want to sleep with earphones in" I send Tia a glare and see Brittany's face turn bright red beside me. She looks down at her hands and I lean over Crisanna to slap her across the back of the head playfully. "Ouch. What the hell was that for?" her hand goes to the back of her head to rub that stop that I hit.

I laugh at her but then Cris sends me a warning stare making me shut up. "Look what you did to Britt" all eyes turn to Brittany who is twiddling with her fingers and her face is still dark red. "Aww, baby" I coo to her, wrapping my arms around her body and attaching my lips to hers. Just as I expected, her pout turning into a smile and she starts to slowly kiss me back.

"Okay, girls. Enough of that" we both pull apart and look towards my mama who has just entered the room with the plates of food. Yummy, food. I'm so fucking hungry. I swear, I have only had a slice of toast all day thanks to the fucking glee club. If we didn't have to explain things to them, then I would of been eating.

Honestly, I don't know why I am as thin as I am.

I am literally eating most of the time.

If Brittany and I aren't having sex or kissing, or if I am sleep or in the shower. But all the other times, I am eating.

Brittany always laughs at me and tells me that one day in the future, I am just going to explode with all of the food that is inside of me.

"Tana, Britty?" Reya looks over to Brittany and I with her eyebrows furrowed slightly and her nose scrunched up. "Can Jade and I come watch you singing with your glee club?" she asks us excitedly, bouncing on the chair as she looks between the both of us.

"Of course you can baby. We will get you all tickets, okay?" Brittany tells her softly and both of their faces break out into huge grins before they happily go back to eating. "So, Quinn, what is going on with you at the moment?" All eyes turn towards Quinn who looks up from her food and over to us shyly.

She glances around the table. "Shelby is back in town and Rachel managed to convince her to let me see Beth" I my eyes widen and I choke on the piece of chicken that is in my mouth at the information she has just told us all. Beth? Beth as in her daughter Beth? Rachel as in Rachel Berry? The girl that hates Quinn and Quinn hates? Why would Rachel do that for Quinn and most importantly, why is she only just telling us this now?

Brittany rubs my back and I swallow the food in my mouth properly before thanking her with a smile. "Oh my God! Quinn, that is amazing! How the hell did she manage to convince her? When are you going to see her? Does Puck know?" I ask her with a wide smile, truly happy for her because I know how much she has suffered with giving up her daughter.

Quinn looks amused at my amount of questions and Brittany giggles beside me quietly. "I'm not too sure why she did it to be honest, but I'm so thankful that she did. Puck and I get to take her out every Sunday" Holy fucking hell.

"Quinn, that is great news. I bet you're happy, right?" Quinn nods to Brittany with a smile spread across her face. "Sanny, when can we have a baby?" she turns to me with a pout and my eyes go wide once again. Crisanna and Tia chuckle next to me as everybody else looks at me expectantly.

"After graduation baby. Not yet, okay? When we get to New York, I promise we can have a baby though" I tell her with a smile and hear somebody let out a sigh of relief. I'm pretty sure that it was my mama. Brittany beams at me happily and leans to give my cheek a soft kiss, mumbling a small thank you against my bare skin. I grin at her because sometimes she really is just too cute for words.

"Baby baby baby ooooh" everybody stares at Jade before bursting into laughter as she starts to sing Justin Bieber. She is so random at times and does the funniest things that make everybody crack up. "What? I is the best singer ever" she says, shrugging her shoulders as she looks over us all with a smug smile.

"True that!" Reya giggles and the mini twinnies give each other little high fives. Totally adorable.

After everybody has stopped laughing, it is silent and I lean over to Brittany. "Sex day when Quinn goes home tomorrow?" Brittany visibly gulps when my breath hits off her ear.

I smirk.

I'm glad I have the same effect on her that she does on me.

She nods her head enthusiastically.

"Good. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk and think straight."

She gulps again.

"I can't wait."

Holy damn. Can it fucking just be tomorrow already?

* * *

**A/N: So that is the chapter. The next chapter will be their sex day so get ready for some serious lady loving ;) Sorry for the bad Spanish in this chapter, but I used Google translate as I'm not really fluent in the language. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, so review and let me know what you think :)**

**-Much Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Lopez Family**

**Rating: **M

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana

**Chapter: 5**

**Word Count: 4K**

**Summary: **Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N: **

**Brittandsan4evs - **There definitely will be more. They do in this chapter and I will try to make it long so you can see the Brittana babies.

**Glee4ever123 - **They will do that and sex day coming up...

**Pikibear - **Quinn is not in a relationship...YET and she will come to Brittana for advice on that later on in the story ;)

**Taciiamayy - **Not much more sad things left now, don't worry.

**me - **In this chapter!

**Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is rated M so... ;)**

* * *

My chest is heaving up and down as small pants leave my parted lips. Brittany has my hands pinned above my head as she hovers above me, both of us completely naked. "I promised you a sex day; I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name" a low moan escapes my mouth and Brittany dips her head to join our lips together, swallowing all the noises that fall from my puffy lips.

Sweat is forming and dripping over my body from the intense amount of sexual tension that is in the room and I can barely contain myself. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest from how she is making me feel right now and I am so wet for Brittany. "I need you so bad" I tell her, my hips bucking subconsciously searching for some kind of friction and pleasure from the girl above me.

Brittany smirks above me and trails her kisses down my neck causing a frustrated groan to escape my lips.

Oh my God. She really needs to fuck me right now.

No teasing. Fuck, she always teases me when she knows I am this horny. "Britt. Please, just fuck me" I practically beg her and she chuckles, bringing one of her hands down to my boobs, using her palms to kneed them gently. Her open-mouthed kisses move from my neck and jawline and to my other nipple, taking it between her teeth.

Oh shit. Feels so good. Brittany switches between using her tongue to swirl it around my already hard nipple and licking across it firmly to biting and nibbling down on it softly. She is successfully driving me insane. "Do you want me to eat you out, baby? You want me to lick your pussy?" fuck fuck fuck. I moan at her words and nod my head. "Tell me how bad you want me, San" this girl seriously is going to be the death of me.

"I need you so bad, Britt. I need you to fuck me with your tongue right now" I manage to whimper out, and luckily, Brittany obliges to my request and starts to kiss down my stomach, towards the place I need her most right now. My pussy is literally throbbing with the need of being pleasured and I can feel my sticky wetness already dripping down my thighs.

A throaty gasp drops from my lips and my head falls back against the bed when Brittany unexpectedly nudges my swollen clit with her nose. "You smell so fucking good, Santana and you're so wet" I can't do anything else than let out a hum of acknowledgment at her words. Brittany must know that she has teased me enough and lets her tongue run through my folds.

"Oh fuck" I moan as I am finally able to feel the pleasure that Brittany comes along with being fucked by none other than the Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany lets out a moan at the taste of me, sending vibrations through my body. I reach my hands down to thread my fingers through her messy blonde hair and push her face further into me. "Please baby" Brittany latches onto my clit when the words fall from my lips.

Her soft lips wrap around my swollen bundle of nerves and I know that I am not going to last much longer because of the incredible pleasure that is building up inside of me. "I'm close. Use your fingers" I tell her breathlessly and Brittany eagerly grants my wishes, slipping two of her fingers inside of me as she continues to suck on my clit. Awe, shit. I'm going to come, "Brittany, I'm gonna c-"

Brittany curls her fingers inside me and that is enough to send me into a bliss. My muscles tighten and my walls clamp down around her fingers, but she doesn't stop her movements, only slightly slowing them down. My hips jerk into her face and my hands push her head into me even more, "Brittanyyyyyyyy" I scream out as I cum, my body shaking furiously as I do so.

After a few moments, my body relaxes once more and I collapse against the bed as Brittany presses a few softly kisses to my clit before licking up my juices. "You taste so fucking good" she moans and my eyes just about roll back in my head. Taking a deep breath, I use all of my strength to pull Brittany back up my body and flip us over.

I grin at her before crashing out lips together, wasting no time in pushing my tongue into her mouth and groaning slightly when I taste myself on her. My arms drop to Brittany's waist and I pull her flush against her, making us both pull away from the kiss with a gasp when our boobs clash together and our pussy slide against each other.

"Holy shit, you're so wet" I whisper, resting my forehead against Brittany's as our eyes lock. Brittany sucks in her lips and nods her head while she starts to roll her hips into mine. Brittany's head falls back and her back arches when I lift my hands to cup her boobs. My head falls into her neck and I start to kiss and suck the stop just below her ear that I know drives her crazy. Damn, that is going to leave a mark.

I smile against her before moving one of my arms between our bodies and slipping three fingers inside of Brittany. Her breath hitches at the action and I draw circles around her clit with my thumb as I move my fingers in and out of her rapidly. "Keep going, San" she pants, her chest rising and falling with every thrust that I make. "Shit, I am so close" she whimpers, her hips jerking wildly as I speed up my thrusts, making them faster and deeper.

"Oh my God. Santannaaaaa" Brittany screams loudly when my fingers hit her g-spot, letting herself come undone above me. Her body tenses and shakes as her walls tighten around my fingers. I smile lovingly at how beautiful she looks with her head thrown back, her blonde hair covering her face and her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she rides out her orgasm. Her nose and eyebrows are scrunched up and her back is arching into me.

When Brittany's body relaxes against me, I pull my cum covered fingers out of her pussy and slowly bring them to my lips. Brittany is watching me with hooded eyes and I take my fingers in my mouth, both of us moaning as I do so; me at the taste of her and Brittany at the sight. I lick and suck my fingers clean before pecking Brittany's lips.

"Damn, that is hot. Shower?" Brittany asks me, smirking slightly when I eagerly nod my head at her. I would never miss out on an opportunity to have a shower with Brittany. It would be like missing out on an opportunity to seeing a unicorn or something. It would suck. Like really bad.

Brittany takes her hand in mine and leads me through to the en-suite flicking on the water before climbing in, pulling me in beside her as she does. She pushes me up against the wall, my back hitting off of it and Brittany smiles down at me. The water is hitting off us both which just makes this even more hotter. She nudges my legs apart before slipping her thigh between my legs, pressing it against my center.

"Oh shit" I moan as I start to grind down on her leg, successfully coating her skin with my hot and sticky wetness. Brittany looks up from my pussy and dips her head to crash our lips together fiercely. Our swollen lips move perfectly together and I open my mouth slightly to let my tongue run over her bottom lip. She parts her lip, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth and meet hers.

"Hmm" Brittany moans into my mouth as I continue to roll my hips as we kiss, bringing her hands up to my boobs. "You're so sexy" she breathes out, detaching her lips from mine and moving to suck on my earlobe gently. This just makes me grind even harder and my body arches into her when she brings her hand down to my pussy, using her thumb to flick at my clit. She she knows that drives me crazy.

With a couple of more flicks, my body is shaking, my muscles are tightening and Brittany is holding me up as I let go of everything, allowing my orgasm to hit me. "Brittttaanyyyyy" I scream, panting heavily and squeezing my eyes shut as the pleasure rushes through me. "Holy shit, you are perfect" I grin, gasping for air as Brittany giggles at my words. What? She is perfect.

"How about we get cleaned up and then go sleep? We need rest for when we go to New York for Nationals tomorrow" Brittany suggests and I nod my head, too tired to actually speak right now. Brittany helps me clean myself up along with herself, and soon we are dressed in our onesies and curled up in bed together. Brittany is spooning me from behind and I don't think that it is possible for our bodies to be closer than they already are.

"Britt? I think we made the right choice with telling Quinn everything" Brittany hums from behind me and I turn my body around so that we are facing each other. "I also think that it is time to do this" I reach behind me and unclasp the necklace from around my head, taking the ring from it and then sliding it onto my finger. Brittany beams at me.

"I love you and I think nationals will be the right time to do it. Just the two of us. I'm sure we will be able to sneak off when nobody is looking and its not like we don't know our way around" I grin at her words and let out a small squeal of excitement. "I can't believe that we are going to New York and won't even be able to stay in our apartment there without having the glee club question us" I sigh at her words.

"In a couple of weeks, the whole world will know Britt. I love you" I whisper, bringing my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She smiles against me, "I love you too."

* * *

**3 days later**

Brittany takes my hands in hers and my face lights up because of what is about to happen. We are both still dressed in our red nationals dresses, but it still feels so perfect. Right after it was announced that the New Directions won, Brittany and I slipped away without nobody noticing and came here.

It is quite lucky that nobody noticed us because I don't want anybody here except from Brittany, me and the guy that is marrying us. I want it to be more intimate than most weddings. I want it to be just for us and not for anybody else, and so does Brittany. We want to do this alone, we want to give ourselves to each other and commit to each other fully in private.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Brittany and Santana" the minister says, looking between Brittany and I. My eyes water because this is actually happening right now. Brittany and I are about to get married finally. After 3 years of being together, we are finally taking our relationship to the next level.

I decide to speak up first, realizing that the minister is waiting for us both to say our own vows to each other. "Brittany, I love you so much; everything about you. We have been through so much together, and I know we are probably going to go through so much more, but we will get through it. As long as we are together, I know that we will be able to do anything" my eyes lock with Brittany's and they are watering, just like mine are.

"You are the love of my life. I cherish every moment we spend together, every kiss, every hug, every time we make love and I have everything you have ever told me memorized in my mind" Brittany chuckles at this and the sound makes my heart flutter. "I love your smile, every one of your smiles. I love your laugh, your giggle. The way you are so passionate about something you enjoy and love. The way you are so passionate about me, and us."

Both of us have tears streaming down our faces and I lift my hands to cup Brittany's cheeks before continuing. "You believe in us and our relationship just as much as I do. You believe in our dreams just as much as I do and you believe in our future together just as much as I do" Brittany nods her head in agreement with what I am saying.

"You make me feel so good, in every way; physical and emotional. Our lives together are only just starting and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together in New York. You're my soul-mate, my forever. I, Santana Diabla Lopez, take thee Brittany Susan Pierce as my wife" I finish my vows and take her ring out of my pocket before slipping it onto Brittany's finger.

Brittany breathes out shakily and I use my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Santana, I love you so much and with everyday that goes by, my love for you grows even more. You are my entire world and I really don't think that I could of done anything without you. You're my rock and my safe place" Brittany takes my hands from her face and brings them to her chest. I can feel her heart pounding loudly causing me to smile

"I love everything about you and admire how you have been so strong about everything and focused on looking after me because I know that it wasn't easy on you either" I nod my head. Brittany is right, Brittany being in hospital was such a bad time for me too and not just her. But I had to be strong for her. "You mean the world to me Santana and our relationship is only going to carry on growing after today."

She is so fucking cute. "I promise to hold you and to kiss you everyday. I promise to tell you that I love you at least once everyday and to make sure that you never feel lonely, sad, scared or anything other than happiness. You are my everything and you deserve the best, but you chose me and I am so glad that you did. I, Brittany Susan Pierce, take thee Santana Diabla Lopez as my wife" Brittany says and take my ring, slipping it into my finger.

The minister looks between Brittany and I. "By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you lawfully wedded as wife and wife. You may now kiss your spouse" after those words escape his mouth, his takes a seat and I turn to face my wife. Holy shit, Brittany is my wife. My arms snake around Brittany's waist and I pull her close to me.

"I love you" Brittany breathes out, resting her forehead against mine before connecting our lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. I can't believe we are actually married. I am married to Brittany S. Pierce. Well, Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez now. God, that sounds good. Brittany's hands come to my cheeks and her lips gently move against mine. "We're married. You're my wife" we both giggle at her words because of how good they sound coming from her lips.

"Yes we are baby. Come on Mrs Pierce-Lopez. We better go back to the hotel because they will start to get worried and anyway, I wants to get my cuddle on" Brittany giggles and laces her fingers with mine, both of us waving at the smiling minister as we walk out of the building. Luckily, the hotel where we are staying is only down the road so we don't have to walk too far.

"I'm so happy now that we are married. When we come to New York, I promise we can go on our honeymoon" Brittany tells me softly, swinging our hands between us as we walk down the busy New York streets. Sure, this place is crazy busy, but it still feels like it is just us two in our own little world. "You know everybody back home is going to be pissed that they missed our wedding?" I chuckle at her words because I know they definitely will be.

But who cares, right? I've gots my wife right here. Brittany is finally my wife and there is nobody that can make me wipe the smile off my face when I say that, or even think that. There is nobody that can make my happiness go away right now because this is the happiest I have ever been.

And with Brittany my wife, I feel like things are only going to get better with everyday that passes by.

* * *

**A week later**

"Make sure to call at least once a week."

"Will do, mama."

"Don't get into trouble or cause any trouble."

"We won't mama."

"Take care of each other and don't seduce people into buying you things from Tiffany's."

"Well..."

"Santana."

"I'm joking. The only person I want to seduce is my beautiful wife" Brittany giggles beside me and playfully nudges me in the stomach to get me to shut the hell up. My mama chuckles at us both just to hide the fact that she is crying right now. When we got back from nationals, our family took it pretty well that we got married without them. Obviously they were upset because they missed it, but they eventually got over it.

I sigh and give my mother a hug and a quick kiss to her forehead. "Mama L, don't cry. It's not like we are going to frickin England or something like that. We will speak every weekend and we can Skype when we are free. Plus, have you forgot that you told us that we can baby sit the twins every last weekend of every month?" Brittany say's to her and she sniffs before nodding her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Just stay safe in New York and don't let fame go to your head" Mama tells us with a chuckle and I grin at her as our train comes in. We thought it would be better to get a train instead of a plane because it takes less time and is easier. "I love you both" mama sighs and steps back as we both take our suitcases.

"We love you too" I tell her, kissing her cheek before taking Brittany's free hand in my own and leading her onto the train. We sit down and I immediately cuddle into her side. This is the start of our new life together, where we finally can live our dreams together and hide no longer. Tomorrow, everybody will know that we are signed with Payton Lily and our first of many music video's will be released.

In New York, we can be free. We can be together openly without worrying who might judge us because this place isn't as closed minded as Lima is. Sure people still think it is wrong, but about 90% think that it is okay for us both to be in love with each other. New York can open up brand new opportunities for us both.

We can continue living our dreams and when we are ready, expand our family. It will be easier to do that here because the doctors are probably more experienced. It won't take as long and we can possibly look into using here eggs inside of me. Maybe do that thing so that our family has both of our DNA? We can do all of this here in New York and we couldn't in Lima.

We can do all new things together and even though I am a little scared, I am more excited and happy for all of this to happen. Three years ago, if somebody told me that this would be my life today, I probably would of laughed in their face and then slapped them. But now, I honestly couldn't imagine my life any different. I couldn't image my life without Brittany. She is my everything.

"San? Baby, where did you go? You like blacked out or something" Brittany brings me out of my thoughts and I just shake my head, smiling widely at her because I just love her so much. She giggles and cups my cheeks, bringing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. Our lips move together and I bring my hands to to back of her neck, deepening the kiss before parting my lips, allowing her tongue to slip into my mouth.

Brittany's tongue slides against mine and it is almost like they are dancing. I moan into Brittany's mouth and she swallow it eagerly before sucking on the tip of my tongue. "Britt" I pant into her mouth breathlessly and then pull away, feeling like this is getting way too sexy to be doing in public and rest my forehead against Brittany's. She is smiling widely and I can't help but smile back at her.

She is actually too beautiful for words. Her eyes are sparkling and they send a shiver down my spine as they lock with mine. "You're so beautiful" I whisper and her eyes soften at my words. "So, so beautiful" with that, I attach my lips to hers once more, kissing her with everything that I have. My stomach is doing flips and my heart is beating so loudly in my chest that I feel I could explode at any time.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was kind of jumpy and I am not too sure how I feel about the smut, but I hope ya'll enjoyed it anyway. I am doing my best to make this story as long as I can, so if you have any suggestions or anything that you want to see happen, let me know.**

**I take suggestions on my tumblr: www . naytanaff . tumblr .com**

**Favourite lines? Character? Scene? review and let me know! I will make sure to have the next chapter posted as soon and I can so you are all not waiting too long. Who's ready to see Brittany and Santana take over New York with their awesomeness?**

**I know that I am ;)**

**-Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Lopez Family**

**Rating: **M

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana

**Chapter: 5**

**Word Count: 2.6K**

**Summary: **Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N:**

**taciiamayy - **I will definitely include that into this for you!

**Glee4ever123 - **There will for sure be interviews.

**Brittandsan4evs - **Babies coming up in a few chapters.

**me - **Glad you liked them, I just made them up lol Rachel and Kurt will definitely make an appearance soon as well as some jealous Britt/San. And also, what is better than make up sex? ;)

* * *

_You're both the talk of the town. I miss you both though. Tia and I might bring Rissa down soon - Cris_

_I'm so proud of you both. Stay safe - Mama_

_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU'RE SIGNED WITH PAYTON LILY? - Wheezy_

_Go Brittana! - Raf_

_Going crazy. Your mom is seriously driving me crazy. Is there any way I can come live with you? Help me please! - Dan_

_I'm so happy for you both! - Fabitch_

_You go girl - LadyLips_

_I can't believe you and Brittany made it before I did - Hobbit_

I roll my eyes and through my phone back onto the bed, ignoring all of the messages and the constant buzzing that is still coming from it. Both mine and Brittany's phones have been going off none stop since this morning when Payton let out the news. Everybody already heard by now and are going crazy for keeping it from them. I've got to admit though, their reactions are hilarious.

Especially the glee club member's. They are all crazy and so over dramatic. I'm actually surprised that nobody has shown up at our door and demanded us to tell them everything. But I guess that couldn't happen anyway because our big gates out front.

"Baby, Payton said that everybody is going crazy. Have you checked your twitter? I'm getting so many tweets from people saying that they are fans and everything already. We have fans" Brittany squeals, coming into the room and throwing herself on top of me as I lay down on the bed. I groan wrap my arms around her waist before flipping us over so that I am on top.

"Yeah, I checked earlier. I've gained like 200k followers or something already. How about we go out for dinner?" I suggest to her with a smile when she starts to trail soft kisses down my jawline and neck causing me to shudder slightly in her arms. Her lips always feel so good against me. Brittany hums against me and I roll off of her, fixing my tight dress that has ridden up a little.

After pulling on some black boots and my leather jacket, I grab my phone and put it down my bra. "You're so sexy babe" Brittany tells me and I blush at her words whilst brushing my hair through quickly. I let my eyes scan Brittany's body and my mouth goes dry. She is wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans, a blue polo shirt and some blue converse. Casual, but so fucking hot.

I think Brittany would look hot in the ugliest clothes though because she can honestly pull anything off. Her body is amazing and so fucking sexy. Brittany catches me staring at her and smirks a little before slipping on her coat and taking my hand in hers. "You know, you are so not subtle. I don't know how we kept our relationship a secret for so long" she tells me with a chuckle and my cheeks get hot at her words.

Who can blame me though?

Its her fault that she dresses like that.

I am just admiring her.

"Come on, lets go babe" I laugh, not even trying to deny that I was checking her out. Oh well. She is my wife so I am allowed to. Damn, I don't think that I will ever get used to calling Brittany my wife. She is my wife. Wife. Wife. Wife. Whoa. It sounds so good, even in my head. Taking Brittany's hand in mine, I lead her out of our apartment and lock up the door.

Okay, our first time out in the streets of NY where everybody most probably knows who we are. "Oh shit" I exclaim when I notice the couple of paparazzi outside waiting for us. I guess we had all this coming though when we first signed that record deal. Honestly, I don't mind though. If paparazzi come along with following my dream, then I am more than happy for them to follow me around.

"You ready babe?" Brittany asks me and when I nod my head, she pushes the door open for me to walk out and follows close behind me. The paparazzi immediately crowd around us both, taking pictures as we both walk closely together down the street and smile politely at them all.

_"How does it feel to be signed to the best record label in the US?"_

_"Are you ready for everything that comes with fame?"_

Okay Santana, just ignore them like Payton told you both to. Don't answer any of their questions and just smile. I let out a sigh of relief when I see the restaurant ahead of us both. I wave at the paparazzi before holding the door open for Brittany to slip inside. One of the waiters immediately come over to us and lead us over to a small table for two in the corner, before leaving us to decide what we want to eat._  
_

"So Reya and Jade are coming to stay with Cris, Tia and Rissa next weekend" Brittany tells me whilst looking over the menu and I look over to her. Well, that is the first I have heard of that. Cris said she might come visit but she didn't tell me she was for sure and with the twins. "She didn't tell you?" I shake my head and Brittany's face drops slightly, "oops. She might of wanted to surprise you."

A guilty look washes across my wife's face and I can't help but chuckle at her cuteness. "San, I wanted to talk to you about something" when those words leave Brittany's mouth, I can see that she is either nervous or scared, so I reach across the table and take her hand in my own. "I was thinking a lot about this and I did a lot of research before asking you. You said that when we move here then we can talk about having a baby."

My eyes widen slightly at her words, and my grip around her hand tightens but I still stay quiet because I know that she hasn't finished speaking yet. "You know like I can't get pregnant, but there is this thing where you can put one of my eggs into you so that the baby can have both our DNA. Baby, I know that this is a lot and we are still only young and our careers are only just starting, but I want this so badly" she tells me calmly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I know that she wants this badly. I know why she wants to do this so soon and I really understand where she is coming from. But, am I ready to be a mother. I mean, I want to start a family with Brittany someday but we are still so young. Then again, I would rather have a baby now early on in my career than later. "Are you sure about this?" Brittany nods her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she does so.

"I've never been more sure of anything other than marrying you. I want to start a family with you and I know the time is right. We are married, living together, following our dreams and I know that we can support a child of our own" she says and I know that everything she is saying is true.

I can see that she feels really strongly about this and I can't say no to her when she wants to do this so bad. "Okay, how about we set up an appointment later on this week?" Brittany squeals and leans across the table, attacking my face in soft kisses. I chuckle and she pulls away from me with a beaming smile just in time for the waitress to come back over to us to take our order.

**1 Month Later**

"Babe what are you doing?" I ask Brittany through a chuckle when she nudges me away from the oven and takes over the job of cooking dinner. Brittany just sends me a smile and pokes her tongue out at me. Gosh, she is such a dork sometimes.

"You may be preggo so you just relax, hun" she tells me sweetly and I smile at her because she really is so sweet. The way she cares and wants me to take care of me makes my heart speed up with love and happiness. "So, I was on twitter earlier and I got a tweet asking if we had an address for fan-mail, like what?" Brittany exclaims and I can't help but laugh at her.

Over the past month, we have received a large fan-base and both Brittany and I take the time to spend at least an hour every night replying to our fans. It is crazy how many people love our music already and our careers are only just starting. Payton even said that if we get as much publicity with our next album and couple of music videos, she will organize a tour for us.

A friggin' tour! Like, what kind of life is this? Nothing can get better than it is right now. I have my wife, maybe a baby the way and everything else I have ever dreamed of. "What did you say?" I ask her curiously. Did she give our address to the whole world? I love my fans but I don't want them showing up at my door in the middle of the night. I needs my sleep.

"I gave them the address of the building and then I told the man behind the desk to save all our letters and we will collect them every Friday. I thought it would be nice to sit down with a movie and reply to them all" she tells me and I smile in agreement with her. She really is perfect.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Brittany beams at me and puts the pancakes onto a plate before handing them to me. "Thank you" I grin and immediately start to eat the pancakes in front of me. "Babe, how long did the doctor say to wait before buying a pregnancy test?" I ask when she sits down in front of me, "I'm late but I don't know weather it will just be a false alarm because I have been late before" I explain softly, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Brittany lets out a small squeal and bounces up and down excitedly. "I'm going to the store right now" she says and before I can stop her she is grabbing her coat and shoes and running out of the apartment. Great, now I am alone with only my pancakes. Well, I will be alone in a minute because these pancakes are fucking amazing. Seriously my girl can cook.

Putting my now empty plate into the sink, I make my way through to the living room and sit down just in time for a knock to be heard at the door. Oh fuck, can't a girl get any rest? Rolling my eyes, I stand back up and go to the door, opening it up to reveal a blonde that I haven't seen since graduation. "Quinn" I squeak, jumping into her arms and hugging her tight.

When she doesn't hug back, I pull away and it is only now that I realize she has tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Oh my God, come on in, Sweetie" I coo to her and lead her through to the living room after shutting the door. I pull her down onto the couch and she instantly curls into me, her body breaking down into sobs. "Shh... I've got you. It's going to be okay" I run my fingers through her hair instantly.

After a few minutes of her just crying, she pulls away with a flushed face and looks down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I just had nobody else to come to and I thought that you might be able to give me some advice" Quinn apologizes and I shake my head.

"You don't have to apologize, Q. You are welcome here anytime" I tell her honestly because she really is. Quinn is our best friend and it would be weird to not see her often. Of course not as often as when we were in Lima but that is because she is in Yale now and we are busy working. Still, we see each other at least once a month.

"I'm in love with Rachel" my eyes almost pop out of my head at Quinn's words. Sure, Brittany told me a few times that she caught Quinn checking her out during glee but I always thought that she was straight so I brushed it off. But she really was checking her out all them times. Holy shit. Quinn is in love with Berry. "I just really do not know how to tell her because she isn't speaking to me right now. We kissed and she freaked out" she explains.

"You kissed?" she nods. "Did she pull away?" she shakes her head. "She kissed you back?" she nods once more and I feel a small smile coming to my lips. "I wouldn't worry then. She obviously has some feelings for you otherwise she wouldn't of kissed you back and pulled away as soon as it happened" I explain to her softly, moving her blonde hair away from her eyes. "Just give her time, yeah? She's probably just trying to figure out her feelings."

"You're right, thanks San" she smiles at me and I shrug my shoulders with a grin. "Where is Brittany?" Quinn asks, her eyebrows furrowed like she has only just realized that I am home alone. I bite my lip, because should I tell Quinn that Brittany has gone to get a pregnancy test or wait until we know for sure that I am pregnant?

My thoughts get interrupted by the door being slammed shut and Brittany yelling. "San, I didn't know which one to get so I just got one of each to be sure" she enters the room, about 6 pregnancy tests in her hand. Great, now Quinn obviously knows because she didn't even put them in a bag. "Oh shit, Quinn" she exclaims when she notices Quinn and tries to hide the tests behind her back but Quinn has already seen them.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update and such a short chapter but I really have no idea what to write in this story. So if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you want to see happen, then review and let me know :) Hope you like this chapter anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Lopez Family

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

**Pairing: Brittana.**

**Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).**

**Word Count: 2.9K**

**Summary**: Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N: **

**Glee4ever123 - **I love that idea! I will make sure to use that in this story, thank you!

**Brittandsan4evs - **Oh she will ;) and that will definitely happen in the future!

**me - **of course there will be some rumors going on. Maybe in this chapter ;)

* * *

"Has it been 5 minutes yet?"

"Quinn what is the time?"

"Calm it down. It has been like 3 seconds since San fucking peed on the damn stick."

"Fuck off, Quinn."

"Babe, don't be mean to Quinny."

"Sorry, honey."

"Lopez, you are so whipped."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Yes you are baby."

"Whatever."

"See? Proved my point there, Santana."

"Quinn, you are supposed to be looking for the time."

"I am, it has only been two minutes."

"Oh my God, this is taking so long."

"But it will be worth it, Britt."

"I know, I can just imagine a little mini-us running around here."

"Me too, our child is going to be adorable."

"Okay, before you start making out, it has been 5 minutes."

"What does it say?"

"Am I pregnant?"

My heart is pounding loudly in my chest as Brittany and I hold onto each other, looking at Quinn with wide eyes as we wait for her to tell us the results of my pregnancy test. "YOU ARE PREGNANT" Quinn screams and my eyes immediately start to water with tears of joy. Brittany is screaming beside me and pulls me into a kiss that leaves both of us breathless.

Holy crap, I am actually pregnant. I have a baby inside of me. My baby, well, mine and Brittany's baby. Oh my God, I can't believe I went through with this and got myself knocked up. "Were going to be mommies" just by the way Brittany whispers the words softly into my ear, I know that I made the right choice in going along with Brittany.

Quinn joins in our hug after a couple of moments and I can feel her smiling against me, which causes me to smile also. It means a lot to know that Quinn supports us in our decision to have a baby. I know that if Quinn didn't support us, then nobody probably would. Quinn is our best friend and it makes me feel some sense of relief and calmness that she will be here for us through this.

"I'm so happy for you both, but now can I ask why the heck you have decided to get pregnant?" Quinn exclaims when she pulls away from the both of us, her perfectly shaped eyebrows risen practically to her hairline. I sigh and let a smile wash across my face when Brittany wraps her arms around my from behind and rests her hands on my still flat stomach.

I lean into her and close my eyes a little. I'm so tired, but I have a feeling that we will probably be going out to celebrate later. "We decided that we wanted to start our family now rather than later on in our career. We would end up having to take time out and things, but now we are still working on our album so it is okay" Brittany explains.

"I guess that is true and I know that you have the money and responsibility to raise a child, so I will be here for you whenever you need me" Quinn tells us both and I send her a thankful smile because behind her wall of bitch, Quinn is just a big softie. "Are you going to tell your mom or wait until after your first doctors appointment?" Quinn asks me Brittany freezes behind me.

Fuck, we didn't think about what my mama would say about this or what my siblings would say. I know that Crisanna would be okay with it and probably the rest of them, but I don't know about my mother. She was okay with Crisanna keeping her baby though and we were 17 when she got pregnant. Hopefully she will supports us like Quinn is doing.

"I think we will wait until after we have our doctors appointment and tell them when they come to visit" I speak up, figuring that Brittany wouldn't be answering Quinn anytime soon. "Babe, do you want to go out to celebrate? Quinn you can invite Berry too" Quinn blushes and Brittany gasps from behind me causing me to chuckle slightly.

"I knew it" she squeals, letting go of me to tackle Quinn in a hug. "I knew you were crushing on Rachel for the longest time now. You are so unicorn, Quinnie" I can't hold my laughter in any longer and Quinn turns to me with a glare. I swear if looks could kill right now, I would be dead.

I just roll my eye because I am really not scared of her. "Sorry, Q. Brittany has awesome gaydar and has had her eyes on you and Berry since junior year" Quinn's eyes widen and she looks down to the floor as her cheeks turn impossibly redder. "Now go call her and change into this" I throw a sexy pink dress at her and she smiles before exiting the room.

"Hi there, sexy" Brittany breathes out ones we are alone and turn around in her arms, my forehead resting against hers. "I can't believe that you are pregnant, I love you both so much" Brittany tells me in the softest voice I've ever heard her speak in and brings her hands back to my stomach.

Not saying anything, I lean forward to capture her lips in mine. Brittany moans into my mouth as our lips mold together without much effort because we have already perfected the way they fit. Seriously, it feels like our lips were meant to be together because they fit perfectly.

Before the kiss can deepen and it can go any further, I pull away and peck her cheek. "We better get changed before Quinn walks on us going at it" Brittany giggles at my words and nods her head in agreement. I pull on my tight red dress that stops just below my ass and hugs all of my curves perfectly. Brittany loves this dress and is the one that bought it me a year ago.

I pull on some black leather ankle boots over my black knee high socks before brushing through my hair and quickly checking my make-up in the mirror. It isn't too cold outside so I won't bother taking a jacket. If I get cold I will just take Brittany's jacket off of her.

I turn around and my breath hitches in my throat at the sight of my wife. Brittany is dressed in a tight, short dress similar to my own, but hers is blue and brings out her eyes perfectly. The sleeves are long and is has her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. I love it when she has her hair down because it is so beautiful. She has it straightened and her make up is only lightly applied.

She has her tight leather jacket on other the top that makes the wetness below my legs increase even more. "Baby, you look so beautiful and sexy" I tell her, walking towards her slowly and taking her in my arms. I smile because she has flats on and I have a small heel on my boots, making me to the same size as her for once.

"As do you, honey" Brittany grins and tilts her head so that her lips connect with mine softly for a short, gentle kiss. "Should we go and see what Quinn is up to?" she asks me once we pull away and I nod my head before lacing my fingers with hers, letting her pull me out of our bedroom and downstairs to the living room where Quinn is already waiting for us both. She smiles when she notices us both enter the room and stands up.

"Rachel agreed to come but she doesn't know why we are celebrating. I just told her that we were catching up" Quinn tells us both and I give her a thankful look. I don't know weather we should let Rachel know that I am pregnant yet because Brittany and I aren't close with her. Sure, Brittany is friends with her and has always liked her, but not me. I'm pretty sure that she hates me for all of the things I have done to her.

But then again, Quinn was just as mean to her as I was, probably even worse and she still managed to forgive her and then end up falling for her. Maybe we should tell her for Quinn because I know that she probably hates lying to Rachel about why she called her up. I'll speak to Brittany about it when Quinn is busy with Rachel.

"You ready to leave? The place that we go to is only down the street" Quinn nods her head and walks our of the room with Brittany and I following closely behind her. Brittany locks the door up and I can see Quinn growing even more nervous as we reach the doors of the building, and I know that it is because of the paparazzi.

"Don't worry, Q. You just have to ignore them, okay? Don't speak to them and just walk" I tell her softly and she nods her head with wide eyes as we exit through the doors, the paparazzi immediately starting with their questions and pictures.

_"When will your next album be released?"_

_"How do you feel about going solo?"_

_"Brittany, what can you say of the rumour that tells me Santana is cheating on you with hollywood actress Savannah Pearson?"_

I can feel Brittany's hand slipping from my own at the paparazzi's words but I just grip it tighter. Fucking stupid rumours, why would I cheat on Brittany? She is like the most person in the world and I would be an idiot to let her go and cheat on her. My thumb circles over her hand as we continue to walk down the streets.

"It isn't true" I lean over to whisper in her ear, giving her a small peck on her cheek before pulling away and opening the door of the restaurant so the three of us can slip inside. Our usual waiter grins at us and leads us over to the table where Rachel is already waiting for us all.

My jaw almost drops open when I see her because NY has definitely changed her. She has dyed her hair and the outfit she has on is not something she would be wearing back in Lima. I hate to admit it, but Berry has gone hot and I now see why Quinn is all up on her and wants to tap that.

"Santana, Brittany. It is so good to see you again" Rachel says once we have sat down, but her eyes stay locked with Quinn's as she speaks. I roll my eyes and leave them both in their own little world before tuning to Brittany who has stayed quiet since we left the apartment. Her eyes are cast downwards and she is fiddling with the hem of her dress under the table as she knits her eyebrows together.

Before I can ask her if she is okay, the waiter comes back over to us to take our order. But when she walks away, Brittany looks down again and doesn't say another word. She isn't even looking at me so I can't see if she is okay through her eyes or not. "Babe?" nothing. She just continues to stare at nothing. "Brittany, what is wrong, honey? We are supposed to be happy, do you regret this?" I ask her, hurt laced in my voice as I speak.

My words finally cause Brittany to look up at me and I am surprised that she has a hurt look in her eyes. What the hell is wrong with her? She was okay back at the apartment just 10 minutes earlier. "Did you cheat on me?" she speaks, the heartbreak clear in her voice making me freeze. She should know that I would never ever cheat on her, even if I had the chance to. She means too much to me and I would never do that to her.

"Brittany, listen to me very closely" I tell her softly, adverting my eyes slightly so that they lock with her watery blue ones. "I had coffee with Savannah once because she wanted to know if we could be in her new movie. That's it. I would never cheat on you, babe. You should know that. I am having your baby. You are my wife. Nobody else is and I want it to stay that way for as long as I live" I say to her honestly and I can see relief rush through her body.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just kind of got insecure when I heard the paps" Brittany mumbles and I reach down between us to take her hand in mine. A smile washes over her face and I giggle at her cuteness. "I just hate the thought of you being with anybody else other than me because I am so in love with you" Oh my God, she is so adorable.

Giving her a small kiss, I lean to whisper in her ear. "Should we tell Rachel?" I ask her motioning towards Rachel who is talking to Quinn probably about the kiss and where abouts they stand. I hope they get together because Quinn deserves to be happy after everything she has gone through in her past relationships. Brittany shrugs her shoulders as to say that it is up to me whether we tell her or not.

"Rachel, if we tell you something, you have to promise that you won't speak a word of it until we say that you can" I ask her, my eyes warning her that she can not say anything. She nods her head and nods her head, staying quiet as she looks between both Brittany and I. "I'm pregnant" I tell her and instead of her freaking out like I expected her too, she breaks out into a huge grin.

"Oh my God, I am so happy for you both" she squeals loudly, earning a few looks from all of the people around us. I roll my eyes and chuckle when the waiter comes over to us with out food. "You know, I'm glad that it is you and Brittany that is the first to get married and have a child because over the past couple of months, I can see that you both are clearly going to be together forever" for the first time, I actually find myself smiling at Rachel.

Holy shit, I am actually smiling at Rachel.

If somebody told me last year that I would be out at dinner with Rachel Berry and smiling, I probably would of laughed and slapped them across the face._  
_

"Are you two going to stay here? Brittany and I are going to get going in a few minutes" I say to the two girls opposite me, noticing that Brittany has almost finished her meal and I am really not that hungry right now. Quinn looks over to Rachel and the shorter girl nods her head, giggling like a little school girl.

Weird.

Both of them are.

"Okay, you two are fucking crazy so we are going to go now. Call us or come down to our place some time" Brittany says to the two, throwing a couple of dollar bills to the two girls for our meals and taking my hand, dragging me out of the restaurant. We are both quiet as we walk down the streets hand-in-hand, enjoying being outside in private because it is late and the paparazzi have probably gone home.

Well, that is until I see something across the road that makes my eyes go wide. "Brittany... look over there."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't be mad! I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I hope that it was worth it ;) And yay, a brittana baby! In the next chapter, the rest of the Lopez family will be back again and they will find out that Santana is knocked up. How do you think that will go? ;)**

**So, who/what you think that Santana saw? What do you want to see happen in future chapters? Would you rather them have a baby boy or a baby girl? What names do you all like? Let me know! I will make sure to upload the next chapter faster than this one took!**

**Also, check out my other new story that I just started a while ago called 'Learn To Love Again'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Lopez family

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

**Pairing: Brittana.**

**Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).**

**Word Count: 2.1K**

**Summary:** Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N:**

**Pikibear - **They used Brittany's egg.

**Glee4ever123 - **That is a good idea ;)

**AilynOfficial18 - **I'm not too sure yet, do you want there to be more rumors?

**Thank you to Glee4ever123 for giving me the idea for this chapter, I loved it so I decided to include it in this part of the story to mix in with the pregnancy drama. **

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

Both of our eyes are wide as we look up at the huge billboard across the street. Oh my God, Payton said that we were going to be huge but I didn't think that everything would happen so fast already. I can't believe that Brittany and I are on a friggin billboard.

Holy shit.

"Wait, San" Brittany gasps, breaking out into a run as she crosses the road. Oh shit, it is a good job that there is not cars coming down this road right now otherwise that would of not of been a pretty sight. Not knowing what is wrong with Brittany, I run after her, but then also gasp when I stop next to her and see what she saw. My heart breaks in my chest at the sight in front of me.

A little girl, no older than 5, is sat against the wall with her knees tucked into her chest and her face buried into them. Why the hell is she out in the streets of New York alone? Most importantly, where the hell are her parents because if she was my daughter then I for sure wouldn't let her walk around alone in such a busy place.

You never know what is going to happen.

This world is seriously fucked up.

I share a look with Brittany and we both sit down on the floor in front of her. The sound of her sobbing fills my ears and I really have no idea what to do. "Hey" I breath out quietly, but still loud enough for her to hear me. I don't want to scare the girl though because she is so young. She looks up and my jaw opens in shock as I hear Brittany's breath hitch beside me.

All the color has gone from her face, she is really pale and is all patchy from the tears that are steaming down her face. Her blonde curls are sticking her wet cheeks and her bright blue eyes show so much sadness. "Hi" she reply's, her voice croaky and raspy obviously because of how much she has been crying.

Honestly, this little girl before me has just broke my heart. The way she has crying makes a lump form in my throat and a weird feeling to come into the pit of my stomach. I know I don't know her, but she is just a kid. What the hell has made her so upset that she is sitting alone, sobbing, on the streets of New York?

"Are you okay, sweetie? How long have you been sat here for?" Brittany asks her in one of the softest voices that I have ever heard her speak in. The little girls face scrunches up in thought as she looks between the two of us, more tears still running down her cheeks. "It's okay, were not going to hurt you, we want to help" Brittany reassures her when she makes no effort to answer her and I can see the girls facial features relax a little bit, not not a lot.

"It been dark 2 times since I was here" she speaks and tears instantly come to my eyes. Two whole fucking days? The girl is like the same age as my little sisters and she has been on the streets for two days? Where the fuck are her parents? "I lived wid new peoples but they didn't like me" my eyebrows furrow together as I try to make sense of what she just told us. She lived with new people? What does that mean?

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Brittany leaning over to me and whispering into my ear, "I think she is a foster kid or something." Well, I guess that makes sense with the new people. "How about you come stay with us for a little while and we will sort you out with some people that do like you?" A small smile forms on the girls lips at Brittany's words and I let one of my own wash over my face.

The girl stands up and I giggle as I realize just how cute she is. She is small, her blonde curls flowing all the way down her back and her bright blue eyes and cheekbones make her insanely beautiful. "What is your name?" I ask her softly, trying to hold back my chuckles because we hadn't even learnt the girls name and she is coming back to our house. Seriously though, we couldn't just leave a little kid here on the streets.

Who knows what could happen to her?

I'm just glad that we found her when we did.

"Brooklyn and I'm 4" she tells us, holding up four fingers as the three of us walk down the street together. I smile at her before glancing at Brittany who grins at me. I know what she is thinking but we can't talk about that right now and to be honest, I just want to go back home and make sure the girl is safe before we start to think of other things. "What your name?" this girl is adorable.

"I'm Brittany and this here is Santana. But you can call us Britt and Tana" Brittany says to her and Brooklyn's face lights up, a smile finally spreading across her face. "Here we are" Brittany sighs when we reach our apartment building and opens the door for Brooklyn and I. When we step inside, I take her hand in mine and I pull her close to me as we both watch Brooklyn skip off ahead of us.

But then of course, she realizes that she doesn't know where she is going, so she turns around to face us with a giggle. I am so glad that she isn't crying anymore. When we get to our apartment, I unlock the door and walk straight through to the kitchen because I know that Brooklyn is probably so hungry after being on the streets for two whole days.

I really still can't believe that. Who in the right mind would leave a four year old girl on the streets of New York on her own? They honestly need to be locked up or something because that isn't okay.

"I'm going to make you some food, okay?" I ask her when I put the pizza into the oven and her face lights up in pure delight as she mumbles a small thank you. "Britt, can you take her upstairs and give her some of Jade or Reya's pajamas from when they were last here? I think they left some in the guest bedroom. Also, would you phone the social services and explain things to them?" Brittany nods her head and pecks my cheek.

"Come on, Brooke" Brittany offers her hand to the girl and she hesitantly takes it and allows herself to be lead upstairs by my beautiful wife. When they are out of sight, I let the tears I have been forcing away fall down my cheeks as I pull out my phone and dial Quinn's number. She picks up on the second ring and thank God because I really don't know what to do right now.

_"Santana? What's up?"_

_"Quinn, something happened."_

_"What? Are you okay? Is Brittany? What about the baby? Do you need me to come over, because I will?"_

_"No, it's not us. When we was walking from the restaurant, I spotted a billboard with Brittany and I on it-"_

_"Oh my God, San that is great. Why are crying though? This is supposed to be a good thing."_

_"If you let me finish."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Anyway, so we was looking at it then all of a sudden, Brittany runs across the road. I followed her and I swear to God Quinn, I almost fainted. There was a little girl just sat on the streets crying."_

_"WHAT? Is she okay? Does she need to go to the hospital or the police?"_

_"She is fine I think, just a bit shaken up. Brittany reckons that she is a foster kid because she said that she went to live with new people and they didn't like her, so they kicked her out."_

_"Oh my God, do you need anything? Do you want me to come over?"_

_"We've got it covered for tonight I think, I'm just giving her some food and Brittany is speaking to social services. You can come over tomorrow though because it will help us with everything."_

_"Okay, take care; all of you. Love you."_

_"I love you too, bye Q." _

I hangup the phone just in time to take out the pizza and for Brittany and Brooklyn to come back into the room, both of them dressed in onesies. I smile at them both as Brittany helps her onto one of the seats around the island and I put the plate of pizza in front of her. It was only small so she won't be sick, but not too small because I know she hasn't eaten for a couple of days.

"Babe, I'm just going to make this phone call" Brittany tells me and exits the room, leaving Brooklyn and I alone. She is still munching away at her pizza and I laugh quietly because she has gotten all of the tomato sauce all over her face already. When she catches me looking at her, she giggles and smiles at me before quickly finishing off the pizza in her mouth.

"Thank you, Tana for this. Britt said we go to the park tomorrow" I raise my eyebrows at her in amusement because this little girl really is something else. She is so adorable and I am really starting to think that the conversation with Brittany that I am going to end later will probably end up how I think it will. "You come wid us?" she asks me and I realize that I haven't answered her because I've stuck in my head again.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" I say to her just as she finishes of the last slice of her pizza. God, she was hungry. She ate that faster than I could and trust me, I can fucking eat. Brittany always tells me that I could eat everything in the world in only a day. It's okay though because I don't even gain any weight from all the food that I eat.

I smile and grab a wet wipe, cleaning up her face as she squirms on the chair. I think I could really get used to this whole parenting thing if my child is as cute and perfect as Brooklyn.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter before the next one that will contain Brittany and Santana's conversation on what they will do with Brooklyn and also the return of some of the other Lopez family. Who do you want to see? How about three four year old's running around the apartment along with a baby? ;) **

**Hope you all liked this chapter and where this story is heading because I think you can all see what is going to happen with Brooklyn already. If you do have any suggestions of what could happen though and what you might want to see included in this story line, review and let me know!**

**Also, who is your favourite character and who would you like to see more of in the future chapters? And who is looking forward to finally meeting the one and only Payton Lily? All coming up soon and I will be sure to update the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**One more thing, follow my new tumblr that I only just made earlier today: www . waake-meupp . tumblr . com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Lopez family

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

**Pairing: Brittana.**

**Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).**

**Word Count: 1.6K**

**Summary:** Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

**A/N:**

**tinygleek - **They will eventually and there will be more moments between Santana and Brooklyn later on in the story.

**Pikibear - **Crisanna is back in this chapter.

**taciiamayy - **aw, don't feel bad. Oh yeah, lots of stories and Brooklyn's foster parents will definitely make an appearance soon.

**Naya's Snixxx - **Twins it is ;)

**I am just making everything up about the adoption as I have no idea how that sort of thing works...**

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since we brought Brooklyn back home with us and Brittany and I are now cuddled up together in bed, silence filling the air around us. I know that the both of us are thinking the same thing, but we just need one of us to break the tension and bring up the obvious situation that we are in.

We can't let Brooklyn go now.

Not when the same thing could easily happen to her again.

She doesn't deserve that.

Brittany and I could provide for her, give her the family that she needs and deserves to have. Sure, it will be super hard with me already being pregnant and everything, but I feel it in my heart that we were meant to find Brooklyn for a reason. We were supposed to find her and I can already feel that we have a special bond.

She is meant to be with us. She is meant to be a part of our family.

"Brittany... I want her to stay with us" I break the silence, my quiet voice muffled before turn my head to look into Brittany's bright blue eyes. She is looking at me with a small smile playing on her lips and her fingers come to run through my hair gently. "I feel like she is meant to be with us, like she was placed in our life for her to be our daughter" I admit to my wife nervously, still a little unsure of what Brittany's reaction is going to be about this.

But, of course, just as I expected, she lets out an excited squeal and her grip around me tightens as I turn around in her arms so that my body is facing hers. "What is we are unable to adopt her, San? I already love her?" Brittany asks me quietly and her bottom lip starts to tremble.

My heart breaks.

I can never handle a crying Brittany.

"Hey, shhh" I coo to her, bringing my hand to wipe away the tears that have gathered underneath her eyes. "We are going to see about it tomorrow, right? I'm sure that it wouldn't be a problem baby, they have no reason not to let us have her" Brittany smiles and ducks her head slightly to capture my bottom lip between her lips.

I smile against her and pull her body closer to my own. "I love you so much, San" Brittany breathes against my lips before pulling away and resting her forehead on mine. "I love you, I love Brooklyn and I love our little baby" I smile widely at her words as she brings her hands to my still flat stomach. She really is the most adorable person ever and I honestly don't know what I did to have her be mine.

"I love you too, I love Brooklyn too and I love our little baby too" Brittany giggles and I can't help but giggle along with her.

**-THE NEXT DAY - ADOPTION AGENCY/SOCIAL SERVICES-**

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Morgan. I trust that you are Brittany Lopez-Pierce?"

"Yes, that is me. This is my wife, Santana and this here is Brooklyn" I nervously bite my lip as I subconsciously hold Brooklyn closer to me as Elizabeth studies her carefully. She isn't going to take her away from us is she? We haven't got any criminal records or anything so there isn't really any reason to not let us adopt her. We are capable of bringing her up healthy and supporting her with the right amount of things that she will need.

We are financially stable, we will never abandon her like her last adoptive parents did and if I am being honest, I really think that it would be good to help Brooklyn. I know what is like to not have two parents and Brittany sure does also. She doesn't deserve to got through all that we went through and I want her to be happy in her life.

Brooklyn shyly buries her face into my neck when Elizabeth motions with her head for the three of us to follow her through into her office.

I'm guessing that Elizabeth recognizes Brook because she pulls out a folder from behind her desk and her eyebrows furrow together. "It says here that Brooklyn was adopted three days ago by two people under the name of Adam and Rebecca Williams" my fists clench at my sides as the names of the two people that threw Brooklyn onto the streets go into my brain. How did they even get to adopt Brooklyn in the first place?

"Brooklyn can you tell me what happened?" Brooklyn looks at Elizabeth when she hears her name and give her an encouraging look when she turns back to face me.

"Them new people didn't like me. They told me to go" Brooklyn simply says and Elizabeth seems to understand what she means. "Tana and Britt found me and dey bring me back to their home" a beaming smile forms on Brooks face and I feel my heart swell up at her words. She is so cute and I honestly don't know how anybody could not like her. This 'Adam' and 'Rebecca' must be crazy not to love her.

Elizabeth sighs and I focus my attention back on her. "I got details from Brittany last night so I am guessing that the two of you would like to adopt Brooklyn?" Brittany and I nod our heads hopefully. "This is not an easy or quick process, it takes a month at the quickest. We will bring in the two that threw her out and make them sign over the rights to Brooklyn. Then we can start the process" she explains and I can feel happy tears coming to my eyes.

Brittany reaches over and takes my hand in hers as we carry on listening to the other woman. "We will have to look through both of your health and criminal records and look to see if you are suitable to take care of her. After we have gone through all of your files, I will send a social worker to do some home visits" Elizabeth explains to us both.

"After we have gone through this and know that you two are capable of bring up Brooklyn, you will be able to adopt her. Would that be okay with you?" I nod my head and look over to Brittany who is frowning slightly.

"What about now? Will Brooklyn be able to stay with us through this process?" oh shit. No. She can't take her from us now, can she? Oh fuck. I pull Brook closer to me and she seems to understand what could happen because she whimpers and her tiny hands come to wrap around my neck tightly. I rub her back gently and I feel tears coming to my eyes as I look at Elizabeth pleadingly.

"Usually, we wouldn't allow this. But it looks like it would be the best option for Brooklyn. Come by tomorrow with these all filled in" Elizabeth hands Brittany over a folder containing different papers and I let out a small sigh of relief that Brooklyn is able to stay with us whilst the process is happening.

Smiling our thanks to the woman before us, the three of us exit the office.

This is the beginning of Brooklyn becoming our daughter.

This is the beginning of Brittany and I taking the next step to building a family of our own.

This is the next step in our future together.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy I am right now" Brittany whispers into my ear as we walk down the streets towards our apartment building, Brooklyn stood between us and holding each of our hands. Their is a few paparazzi around us but not a lot, which I am thankful for. I don't want Brooklyn getting scared. I smile at her in agreement because this is one of the happiest times in my life.

Other than marrying Brittany. And then getting pregnant.

As we reach our apartment building, Brittany and I smile at the doorman like we always do and make our way up to our apartment. A confused frown appears on my face when I go to unlock the door but then notice it is already unlocked. With shaky hands, Brittany opens the door and carefully leads us inside.

"Oh my God."

"Surprise."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapters lately, I'm sorry. **

**Okay, so who do you think was in their house? Do you like the idea of them adopting Brooklyn?**

**This story hasn't got a lot of chapters left, but I am trying to keep it going for as long as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Lopez family

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _that I use in this story but I own all of the others that are not on the show.

**Pairing: Brittana.**

**Characters(On the poster): Santana(top left), Brittany(top middle), Crisanna(top right), Daniela(middle left), Rafael(middle right), Reya(bottom left), Clarissa(bottom middle), Jade(bottom right).**

**Word Count: 1.3k**

**Summary:** Nobody really knows anything about Santana and Brittany, but their about to find out.

* * *

I am stood frozen to the stop, not knowing what to do or what to say. My eyes move from the people in front of me and then back to Brittany before finally landing on Brooklyn between us. Her eyes are wide and I know that she is feeling uncomfortable by the way that she is hiding behind my legs.

All of the smiles on my family's faces disappear and are replaced with the look of utter confusion when they see that it is not just Brittany and I here. I wasn't expecting to see them here, I don't know what we should tell them, even if we should tell them yet.

This is all slightly too overwhelming for me right now. With the pregnancy and now adoption, this is all too much to deal with along with telling my family about everything. I don't know how they're all going to react and if they are going to be happy for us or not. Brittany obviously can see the stress on my face because she gives me a stern look and points to the couch for me to sit down on, which I do as I can never say no to my gorgeous wife.

"Who is that?" Jade is the first person to speak up, pointing to Brooklyn when I pull my soon-to-be daughter onto my lap to help her in this situation. Brooklyn probably has no idea what is going on right now and why so many people are here in the house. But I am glad that it is one of the twins to say something first because I know that the questions from the others would be way worse than their ones.

Her eyebrows are furrowed as she stares intently at Brooklyn, obviously trying to figure out who she is. What do I say? It is your soon-to-be niece? "This is Brooklyn, she is going to be living with me and Britt because she is our new daughter. It is your niece" I say to her because it is the truth and the only way that I could really say it to her.

Gasps of shock are heard around the room and I lift my head from the floor to see that all of their eyes are wide and their jaws are dropped open. "You adopted a little girl? How could you do that? You're both only just 18" my mama exclaims and I wince at the tone of her voice.

"So I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm pregnant?" I squeeze my eye shut, trying to fight away the tears that are beginning to form in my eyes. Will she accept the fact that Brittany and I are starting a family or won't she? "Mama, we thought about this for a long time before we actually did it and we know that we can do this. We only decided that we were going to adopt Brooklyn yesterday because we found her on the streets, abandoned."

I try to explain to my mama before she can say anything else, desperately trying to get her to understand that we actually have thought about this before going through with it all. Her eyes soften at my words, "so are you going to introduce me to my granddaughter?"

**8 months later**

"Brook, go get your mommy" I whisper to the small girl beside me, my hands coming to my baby bump as I wince uncomfortably. The wetness between my legs becomes too much, so whilst Brooklyn has gone to find Brittany, I quickly slip on a new pair of shorts and collect the hospital bag from the bottom of my closet. When I first thought about having to give birth, I thought that I would be in a lot more pain than I am in now.

Everybody says that when your waters brake, you are in pain as the contractions start but I only feel relaxed and ready to meet my babies. It feels like it was just last week when Brittany and I first found out that I was pregnant and now it is finally time to pop these kids out of me.

Yeah, kids. Did I mention that Brittany and I found out that it was twins? Three kids already and we are only 19. But our family is totally supportive about it and even moved out to New York so that they are all closer to us. "San? Are you okay babe?" Brittany comes bursting through the door with Payton, both of them both have a look of worry spread across their faces.

I just nod my head with a smile. "I'm fine, Britt but I need you to drive me to the hospital because my waters just broke" I inform them both and Brittany quickly rushes towards me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Brittany takes the bag off of me and silently leads me downstairs to where Brooklyn is waiting for us in her little unicorn onesie that one of our fans bought her.

Our fans are amazing.

Like seriously, they're like a second family for Brittany and I and support the two of us with everything.

"Brooklyn come on, we need to go to the hospital now" Payton says and Brooklyn looks up from the TV before plodding over towards us all. "Do you want me to drive?" she asks and I nod my head at her thankfully for being here right now. Even though she is our boss, she is also like a sister to us.

Two hours later, cries are heard around the room as our son is handed over to me and our daughter is handed over to Brittany. Tears are streaming down both of our cheeks as we look down at the identical children in our arms. Both of them have my caramel skin and brown eyes, but have Brittany's blonde hair and they seriously are the most beautiful babies that I have ever laid my eyes on. Well, along with Brooklyn.

All three of them are gorgeous.

"I am so proud of you, babe. You did so amazing and I love you so much" Brittany speaks to me softly, bringing her lips to mine for a small brief kiss. I smile at her and move up on the bed so that she can move to sit next to me.

We look up when there is a knock on the door to see Payton stood with Brooklyn in her arms. They both are sporting identical beaming smiles and I motion with my head for them to come closer, which they happily do. "They are so beautiful, congratulations girls" Payton says, running her fingers through my little boys curls. I smile at her and turn my attention to Brooklyn whose eyes are moving from both of her siblings.

"Brooklyn, this are you brother and sister; this is Bentley and that is Heidi" Brooklyn's smile widens and leans down to press her lips against Heidi's forehead just as Payton unknowingly snaps our first family photo.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so don't hate me but I am ending this story here. I know that these last couple of chapters have been super short and not that great but I just really could not think of anything else to write about. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this story whilst it lasted though. Thank you to everybody that stuck with it and continued to read and review with every chapter that I posted.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
